


Captain Swan Fairytale Drabbles

by Piratesprincess85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan Have a Child, Captain Swan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Killian Jones and Emma Swan Married, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, papa killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesprincess85/pseuds/Piratesprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Captain Swan, their relationship, engagement, marriage and growing family fluff based off of prompts. I take requests so if there's anything you would like to see, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I call you Dad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarie/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry asks Emma and Killian if he can call him Dad.

Henry and Emma were having breakfast at Granny's and she was all smiles as she admired her engagement ring. Killian had proposed less than twenty-four hours ago and Emma had said _yes_ before he could even finish the question.

"So, does this mean I have to call Killian _Dad_ now?" Henry asked her.

"Would it bother you to call him Dad?" Emma looked him trying to figure out how he felt about it by reading his facial expressions.

Henry thought about her question for a moment and thought about how close he and Killian had become during Operation Light Swan. Henry had helped him pick out a house for her, knowing full well that the three of them would be living there together, like a family... except now that his mom and Killian would be married soon, they were actually going to be a family. And Henry was actually okay with the idea. He had taken a blow to the heart when he watched Killian die before they went to save him from the Underworld, and now that they had a second chance with him, he decided that he wanted Killian to know how much he really meant to Henry. "No, not really. He's actually grown on me." Henry smiled.

"Well then I think you talk to Killian about it to see how he feels about it, but I'm sure he would feel honored if you did call him Dad."

"Yeah, you're right, I should. Thanks mom."

 

* * *

  

After they left, Henry went down to the docks to find Killian aboard his ship, looking towards the sea.

"Good morning, Henry," Killian greeted Henry as he joined him on deck. "Is everything alright?" Killian turned to face him and noticed that Henry had a thoughtful look on his face as he approached him.

"Yeah, everything's fine. There's just something I wanted to ask you."

"Of course, lad."

"I was just wondering... is it alright... since you're marring my mom... can I call you Dad?"

Killian's eyes glistened at the question as he stared at Henry. He was touched, to say the least. They had formed a close bond over the months; something that reminded Killian of his time with young Balefire. "Henry, I would love nothing more than for you to call me Dad... other than to marry your mother of course. But I just want you know that I will never try to replace Neal. A relationship between father and son can never be replaced... and with such a loss, there is a void that can never really be filled." Killian said these words as he felt how true they actually were. He knew too well what it was like to lose a father as a young lad, even if his father had not died at the time; but he had been abandoned by his father and it left a scar that could never be healed.

"I know that. But you make my mom happy and well, after everything we've been through, I'm happy you're going to be part of the family."

"I am happy to be apart of the family too and I will promise you this; whether you call me Dad or not, I will always be there for you because I care about you. So, if it is what you wish, I would be honored for you to call me Dad."

Henry smiled. "Okay, then it's settled. And I know the two of you aren't married yet, but I'd like to start now, _Dad._

Killian smiled and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Fine by me, _son._ "


	2. Like Mother, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian tells Emma about his mother and bonds with Mary Margarette.

Emma was laying in her fiancé's arms on the couch in front of the lit fireplace. She was on her stomach facing him with her fingers running through his chest hair as Killian grazed her cheek with his thumb and softly kissed her forehead. 

She laid her head on his shoulder as she held her hand up with her engagement ring placed prominently on her finger. It was gold, antique looking, and held a beautiful ruby stone. "So, tell me, this ring... where did you get it? Is it a family ring?"

"Aye, it was my mother's ring, passed along to her through many generations. She gave it me when I was seven, right before she passed."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, love. It was a very long time ago."

"You've never really talked about your mother before. Could you tell me about her?"

"Sure, love." He put his arm around her as he spoke. "Her name was Alvilda and like I said, I was young when she got sick, so mostly what I know of her was through stories I've heard about her. She was once a queen of the Never Seas who, if you couldn't believe it, became a pirate's captain and a magnificent one in fact... that is until she fell in love with my father. When they met, she tried to walk him off the plank with his hands tied and a sword to his back after he snuck onto her ship and tried to steal her treasures. My father, a rather dashing rapscallion like me-self, was able to charm her out of it and she accepted his offer of eternal servitude on her ship instead. Eventually he brought out the good in her; her kindness, her generosity, her love and before they knew it, they were married with two children."

Emma let out a gentle laugh against his shoulder. "Like Mother, like son."

Killian lifted his head to look at her and laughed in agreement. "Aye. I guess I can relate more to my mother than I ever did my father."

"Do you remember what she was like, I mean after she had you?"

He laid his head back against the couch pillow and brushed his fingers up and down her arm. "I remember her reading me and Liam bedtime stories and when we couldn't sleep or had a bad dream, she would sing us a lullaby and had the most beautiful and soothing voice."

Emma smiled. "Sounds like you have good memories of her then, at least."

"Aye. I do."

"Do you think if she was still around that she would like me? Would I be good enough to marry her dashing rapscallion of a son?" She laughed.

He entwined his fingers into hers and kissed her hand. "I think if she knew you like I know you, she would absolutely love you, and perhaps even think you were too good for me." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Oh, I don't believe that. I bet she would be proud of you and the man you've become."

"I guess I could only hope." 

"I know that I'm proud of you. You are such an amazing man and you're going to make an amazing husband and father." She lifted her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Killian; so much."

He brushed his fingers along her cheek and then pulled her chin to him to kiss her lips tenderly. When he released her lips, he whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Emma."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Killian was at the loft with Mary Margarette as they waited to go out to Granny's for dinner after David and Emma met them from the station.

Killian scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. "Mary Margarette-"

"You know, you can call me mom now that you're about to be my son-in-law," she interrupted.

"Aye." Killian lowered his head in attempt to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Killian? What's wrong?"

He lifted his head up and gave her a half-smile. "Nothing. It's just... I haven't called anyone Mom in over two-hundred years," he confessed as felt a tear stream down his face.

"Oh. I guess I didn't really think about that. Well, now you do have someone to call mom. And I would be proud to call you my son-in-law," Mary Margarette said as she smiled at him.

"Come here," she said as she opened her arms to him. "First order of business as your (future) mother-in law, is to give my (future) son-in-law a hug.

He smiled and leaned into her and gave her a hug. "Thanks, _Mom_."


End file.
